


First Time

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was he supposed to ask if he could stick his cock inside her, or just do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Well, aren’t you the cutest thing?”

Lex Luthor knew she was lying, but he was paying her to do that sort of thing.

Tawny rose from the unmade bed in the low-rent establishment. Big haired and bigger-boobed, she wore a silky cream-colored robe and matching stiletto heels. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she walked over to him, where he hovered in the open doorway. She stood nearly two-heads taller than him, making his eyes level even with her deep, shadowy cleavage. She could easily smother him with her breasts. His nervousness went up a notch.

“Uh, Miss Kritchfield sent me up,” Lex said, wincing when his voice cracked.

“I’d guessed as much.” Tawny put her hand high up on the edge of the door, posing against it like a centerfold, a long, tanned leg exposed from between the folds of her dressing gown. “How old are you, hon?”

“Eighteen.” Another lie, but necessary if he wanted to get laid. Prostitution was illegal in Metropolis, but having sex with a fifteen-year-old carried an even harsher penalty.

“Uh-huh.” Tawny looked him over from head-to-toe. Lex tilted his chin defiantly, daring her to contradict, despite knowing how he appeared: with a completely bald, round head with fat cheeks that ancient women liked to pinch at his father’s parties; ears that stuck out far enough to be grabbed; a short, skeletal body with arms that seemingly reached his knees. He looked like a lollipop on a stick.

But his freakishness was the reason he’d come to a house of ill repute. Being two years younger than his classmates at Excelsior, the son of Lionel Luthor, and having absolutely no hair on his head made him a target for all sorts of cruelties from the other kids. He hated it. Since starting at that school, he’d spent most terms getting beat up and drinking toilet water.

He wanted it all to stop. He was learning how to defend himself from his chauffer, who was an ex-Navy SEAL, but that wouldn’t stop the taunts about his appearance. Which was why he needed to get laid. Then, he might be a freak, but he wouldn’t be a virgin.

He knew they’d say that he’d paid for sex, but that was something he could easily lie about. Tawny wasn’t a hooker off the street, either, so it wasn’t as if his classmates would find out if they went trolling. She was old, too, at least thirty, and therefore wouldn’t be at places where the Excelsior crowd hung out. His plan to lose his virginity was foolproof.

Unless Tawny wouldn’t have sex with him.

Lex got worried. He had already paid Miss Kritchfield downstairs, so the money wasn’t at issue. She was the one who told him that Tawny would be his companion for the hour. If there had been a problem with his age, Miss Kritchfield wouldn’t have sent him up.

“All right, don’t just stand in the doorway, honey. Come in.” Tawny stepped back and Lex released the breath he’d been holding. He entered the room. Tawny closed the door behind him and locked it.

Lex looked around. The room consisted of a bed, a makeup table with a mirror, and a night table with a clock and an ornate bowl filled with condoms. The walls were painted rose-colored and a taupe carpet covered the floor. The heavy perfume in the air tickled his nose. He knew it was necessary, though, to cover up the scent of Tawny’s prior client. He hoped she’d changed the sheets.

Tawny’s arm came around him, making him jump in surprise. She pressed against his back. Her long fingernails, polished gold, scratched lightly at his belly over his shirt. Her hot breath caressed the shell of his ear. “So what would you like, sweetheart? I can do anything that you want me to.”

Lex swallowed and rubbed his damp palms on his trousers. “I- I want to have sex.”

Tawny’s soft laugh caused his semi-erection to harden fully. Her hand drifted lower and cupped the bulge at his crotch. His hips thrust forward automatically, pressing against her palm. “I think that can be arranged,” she said.

Lex closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten in Latin. He’d jerked off twice before coming to Miss Kritchfield’s because he didn’t want to shoot at first touch. He hadn’t been prepared for how different it felt for someone else to be touching his cock, even with layers of clothing in the way.

Tawny dragged her fingernails up his body, from his groin, over his chest, and across his shoulders, as she circled around in front of him. She smiled and caressed his cheeks. “Relax, honey. This won’t hurt a bit.”

Lex felt rather helpless as she began unbuttoning his aubergine dress shirt. He’d looked at porn magazines and read the How To articles, so he knew, in theory, what he was supposed to do. It was getting his body to move that was the trouble.

His shirt slid off his arms and dropped carelessly to the floor. His breath hitched, as his belt and zipper were undone. He hadn’t known what underwear was proper when visiting a prostitute, so he hadn’t worn any. Her delightful laugh as he sprang from the confines of his trousers told him he’d made the right choice.

“Very nice,” she said, wrapping those gold-taloned fingers around his hardness. Lex gasped and thrust into her grip. He shut his eyes again and bit his lower lip. He refused to come yet.

“You are so cute,” Tawny said and released him. “First time, huh?”

Lex started to lie again, but figured it’d be less embarrassing to have a hair-trigger climax as a virgin rather than as an experienced man. “Yes.”

“Then we’ll skip the preliminaries, this time.” Tawny pushed his trousers down and he opened his eyes, held onto her shoulders, and stepped out of them, along with his socks and shoes. He became self-conscious when she sat back on her heels and looked him over again. He tried to cover his erection with his hands. She brushed them aside. “Don’t hide yourself. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.”

Lex snorted and looked away from her. He could feel his face heat.

“You’re going to be a ladykiller when you grow up.” Tawny rose to her feet, causing him to look at her again. “I’m lucky to be the first.” She unbelted her dressing gown, and it slithered off her shoulders to pool at her feet.

Lex’s mouth parted and his eyes grew wide. Tawny was the first living, naked woman he’d seen. Her boobs hung like melons with large, dark nipples and she had barely any hair between her legs. She stroked her hand down her smooth, tanned stomach and brushed over her partially shaven pussy. Lex grabbed the base of his penis before he came on the spot.

Tawny crawled onto the bed, showing Lex the inviting curve of her ass. She positioned herself on her back, head propped on a pillow, with her knees bent. Lex sucked in a sharp gulp of air when she slipped two fingers into her vagina. They glistened with her juices when she pulled them free. She used them to beckon him to the bed.

Lex hurried over and awkwardly climbed into bed with her. His heart hammered a mile a minute; he was surprised she couldn’t hear it. Kneeling between her legs, he stared at her pussy, trying not to panic because he didn’t remember the etiquette for breaching a woman. Was he supposed to ask if he could stick his cock inside her, or just do it?

Tawny took a condom from the bowl on the night table, opened the foil packet, and removed the thin latex. “I want you to promise me that you’ll always use one of these no matter who you have sex with, so your adorable self won’t get sick.”

“Okay,” Lex’s voice cracked again, and his hands shook as he took the condom from her. He cursed softly. There was no reason to be so nervous. It was just sex.

Still, his hands continued to tremble as he pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it on. He’d practiced using an entire box until he could put one on without looking like a fool. He squeezed the base of his penis again to make sure his orgasm would hold at bay for a little while longer.

Tawny lifted her legs, bringing her knees towards her chest, and reached for him. He was sure his eyes would pop out of his head as he watched her line the tip of his covered cock with her opening. “Go ahead, sweetheart,” she said in a hushed, caring tone. “I’m ready for you.”

Lex didn’t need further encouragement. He planted his hands on either side of her head and thrust forward and in. He froze, staring into her eyes with shock. She was soft and warm, like sliding his hand into his favorite kidskin gloves, only a million times better. She fitted around his shaft like he was meant to be there.

She tightened around him suddenly and he let out a really embarrassing moan of pleasure. She smiled, curved an arm around his shoulder, and arched her hips. “You can move, you know.”

Her words signaled his brain to obey. He drew his pelvis back and thrust forward again, and thoughts took a vacation to somewhere hot and tight and perfect. She made noises of pleasure and unintelligible praise, rocking up against him. Sweat dripped from him onto her. His body moved under its own power, instinct guiding him. Her breasts bounced entrancingly as hips pistoned, his penis penetrated her again, and again, and againandagainandagainandaga- “Nngggneeee.”

A squeaky sound erupted from his throat as his orgasm hit like a hammer to his balls. He came with a violent shudder, body tensed like a bowstring, heart slamming in his chest. Spots danced in his vision. He may have passed out.

Sex was the best thing ever.

Sucking in a ragged breath, Lex pried open his eyelids and gazed at Tawny. A droplet of sweat itched along his jaw before it dropped onto her glistening skin. A pleased smile curved her lips and her inner muscles flexed around him. He hissed, pelvis jerking, as she milked more come from him.

Tawny walked her fingers down his arm after he’d calmed. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes,” Lex said, and was it his imagination, or did his voice sound deeper? He shifted, hovering over her, his cock still semi-hard inside her. He didn’t want to leave her body.

Tawny glanced past his arm at the clock and then looked up at him again. “You still have fifty minutes left. Would you like to try something else, or do this again?”

“This,” Lex replied instantly. He bit his tongue, as his over-sensitive cock grew harder with the offer. Four times in a day wasn’t impossible. And if it hurt, it was still worth it.

“I thought you might say that,” Tawny said with a light laugh. She rolled them over suddenly, so that she was on top, straddling his waist. Her breasts swayed enticingly above him. “But this time, how about I teach you a little about pleasuring a woman first?”


End file.
